


Waterfalls coming out your mouth (tearing you apart)

by polyybius



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confession, DNF, Face Reveal, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George's POV, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Streaming, Twitch - Freeform, because all dnf fics are with dreams pov so lets change that, dreamnotfound, glass animals - Freeform, the author is french so don't expect perfect grammar im trying my best forgive me, waterfalls coming out your mouth from glass animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyybius/pseuds/polyybius
Summary: Clay has accidentally leaked a picture of himself on Twitter, and the consequences burn like a forest fire - the entire fanbase turn crazy, some of them calling him pretty, or ugly, or anything he really don't want to hear about. Clay watch as his life is falling apart, while George try to repair the pieces of his friend's destroyed life.After all, George admited how pretty Dream is on this leaked pic - there is no coming back now.Clay likes waterfalls, he just hopes George does too.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	1. The leaked picture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !!! Sooo, this little fic just came to my mind yesterday while watching a Heat Waves animation on youtube - they used the song "Waterfalls coming out your mouth" in it, and then I couldn't get it out of my mind so I wrote this. 
> 
> I think we will have around ten chapters ? I'm not sure yet !
> 
> IMPORTANT !!! Please know that english is my second language, I am actually french, so I don't know at all how this text turned out. Maybe its just good enough, or absolutely horrible, with grammar mistakes everywhere and weird ass sentences because I imagine them in french first. So please be kind with me, and if there is mistakes let me know I will correct them with yall help !! Or if anyone want to be my beta they could save my ass lol
> 
> Thats all for now, thanks again and have fun ! :)

George was streaming as usual when it happened. 

First, there was a bunch of screaming emojis and gibberish in his chat - he didn't think too much of it, because his viewers were always overreacting for everything, and he figured he must have said something strange or funny, because sometimes words just flopped out of his mouth like water. 

Then, it was full sentences, and when he noticed them, he went silent, and far away in his ears, he could hear the grumble of a thunderstorm coming in his heart, as if the cold weather of Britain couldn't even bother him, even if it tried. 

"Dream accidentally did a face reveal !!!" was one of the mutiples comments he could see from the corner of his eyes. 

What did they mean by "accidentally" ? Dream couldn't be this unlucky - he couldn't have done this without noticing, right ? 

His breath hitched and he felt his hands starting to shake. Was it real ? Did all their viewers saw Dream's face ? Before he ever did, because of a dumb mistake ? 

George abandoned his stream - his hands left his keyboard, ignoring his Minecraft stream and found his phone, his lips no more than a thin line as his stomach seemed to constrict and knock the air out of him. The brunette went to Twitter and searched Dream's accounts, frustrated when no picture came out of them. He did not want to search for it, but there was no choice - if Dream did this mistake, he probably deleted it by now, and there was only screenshots to prove it. So George went to search for them - it wasn't hard, the hashtag #DreamFaceReveal was already trending. 

And then he found it. 

At the sight of the picture, George felt his eyes pop out of their sockets and he totally forgot about the stream who was probably going crazy at his frantic scrolling of Twitter - they could faintly see the familiar blue on his screen. The pic was coming from Dream's second account and he deleted it, since the brunette didn't see it himself, and the caption right above it was about Patches, meaning that he probably intented to share a pic of his cat instead of him. 

But all of this- yeah, it was the last thing in George's mind as he stared at the picture, his throat suddenly hitching as if he ate something terribly spicy, his skin burning hot against his hoodie, flames licking at his flesh like a salamander. 

He imagined Dream in a mutitude of differents ways, but nothing prepared him for his actual face, for the feeling it brought him, the hotness, the shivering of his dying breath. He always hated to know that Sapnap already saw Clay, when he couldn't even get a picture out of him, and now people saw this - saw the real Clay before he ever did, and a burning anger chewed at his mind, like a feverous dog. 

The anger was twirling, blending with his embarrassment as he stared at the screenshoted picture. 

George always thought Dream's frame was probably bony, maybe even delicate, because they were all nerds staying most of the time in front of a computer - and it was, in a way, but he didn't expect the broad shoulders, the square jawline, strong and covered with droplets of perfectly clear water coming from the waterfall in his back. Because, yes, Dream was standing in a lake of the most bluest water he's ever seen, coming to his hips, and a waterfall was falling right behind him, drenching his dirty blonde hair who were curling because of it, and his eyes, squinting because he had the biggest smile George had ever seen on someone's face, shone in the way stars does, when the nights are clear and all pretty, and its two emeralds that seems to follow the brunette thoughts, stuck in his throat, an undefined sound escaping from his parted lips. And yeah, George can't see them clearly because of his colorblindess, but he knows, somehow, how pretty they are, the yellowish tone scribbled in his mind.

The chat is going crazy - he must be red with shame, and something more that he can't quite explain, but the picture of Dream - no, Clay, is tattooed under his eyelids, and when he close them, he see it clearly, the blossoming smile tearing at his heart.

Fuck, his best friend wasn't- he wasn't supposed to look like _this_. Like an exquisite piece of art, carved directly in the waterfall, making his stomach churn pleasantly. He hoped someone had mercy on him, for his flesh flushed the way mortals does in front of Gods. 

"Fuck, he's so pretty-" 

George mumbled those words, but he didn't actually register this mistake until a few seconds later and his eyes left his phone and finally came back to the stream - everything went crashing done at once to him, and the sudden urge to scream gnawed at his very soul. 

"Uh... I mean-" He tried, the horror striking him right there on his chair. 

He eyed his chat, and knew immediately that he fucked up- everybody was writing down his own words and panic started to overflow him. He ended the stream after that, smiling and saying his goodbyes as if nothing happened, and he closed Minecraft, letting a shuddering breath escape him. 

"Man, what was that ?"

Sapnap just joigned his voice chat, and saying he sounded absolutely flabbergasted was an understatement. George decided to play it cool for the moment - his words were not the most important thing to set his mind to at the moment - how was Dream ? He couldn't possibly act calm after what just happened, and he was scared for his friend. 

"How is Dream ?" he asked Sapnap. 

"I don't know, he doesn't answer my texts and my calls. You should try to call him yourself, I'm scared that he... huh, that he's gonna have a panic attack or even worse. "

Both of them were aware of their friend's anxiety, and that what scared George the most - he didn't know how Dream was gonna react in a situation like this one, where he was trapped as the whole world discovered him against his will. 

"How could they tell it's him ? It could be anyone else he posted by mistake-"

"They are not stupid, George, and his silence speak for him. It's trending already," Sapnap commented with worry. "They call him Waterfall boy."

George crushed immediately the part of him that found the nickname cute - because it could have been worst, really. And Dream, well, he was pretty, so it helped that the people were mostly supportive of him, sending tweets of support, understanding that the blond did a mistake. 

"I'm calling him." The older boy said. 

He left the voice chat and took his phone, trying to call his best friend. The next seconds were excruciating, and deep inside him, George knew that he wasn't gonna pick up. The sudden urge to cry came to him, and he couldn't even understand why. Was he scared for Dream ? For how he was gonna react to the whole situation ? Or was it about his own words, who could definitely affect their relationship ? 

He tried to call his friend a few times, and the pain in his belly only grew, until the point where he knew he had to do something, anything. He went on Twitter again, and started to read people tweets, to see if it was as bad as he feared. 

_« He's pretty._

_He has a cute face._

_The picture is so cool, I love the waterfall !_

_I don't know, I feel like he is way too skinny, don't yall think ?_

_His shoulders are weird. Too broad._

_His body looks disproportionate._

_I'm so disappointed, he doesn't look like what I expected._

_Unpopular opinion right here, but I think he's quite ugly. »_

George gritted his teeth - in this moment, he hated their viewers more than anything, and the anger he felt only grew. He couldn't accept the fact that the people who saw Clay's face before he did were this... disgusting, and mean about it. He wanted to see them disappear, watch them burn in flames with a dark satisfaction. 

But right know, the only thing he could do about all of this was trying to calm everyone down, and the only way to do that was with a tweet. He didn't want to talk about it, he was not Dream after all and he couldn't speak for him, but he couldn't let people insult his bestfriend without fighting.

_"I want to let all of you know that I am very disappointed right now. I expected more than insults about Dream's appearance. He doesn't own any of you anything - yes, it was an accident, and we will all have to live with it, but there is no way I will let anyone insult Clay without a word."_

He posted his tweet without a second thought, and waited for the first answers. Most of them were nice and caring, asking him if Dream was okay, but he still saw insults about his friend, and he lost it. 

_"I saw that some people want to play and have fun, ignoring that I ask for peace. Y'all are fucking humans as much as him, be nice for once. I won't stream anymore until all those hateful comments disappear. Good night."_ He replied to his own post. 

He closed the app after that, and crumbled in his chair, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Outside, th rain was falling on the cold concrete, and a chill shaked him. It was pitch black at this hour, and George wished he was in Florida right now - he wanted to- damn, he couldn't even tell what he wanted. 

Maybe it was not the best way to deal with this nightmare - actually, it was probably the worst, but he couldn't- he couldn't let them tweet like this, as if Dream wasn't a human just like them with fucking _feelings_. He didn't care if he was now seen as too protective, or a simp, or whatever word they decided to use for this. 

His phone started to ring, and George couldn't help but feel disappointed when he saw that it was Sapnap, but he took the call anyway. 

"Dude, why would you do that ?!" His friend asked - he sounded genuinely distraught, and the brunette sighed.

"Sap, I won't let them talk shit about Dream like that-"

"No no, I can understand the tweet, but- ugh, you called him Clay in your rant, and what you said in your stream... about him being pretty-"

"I don't want to hear about it."

"But you have too," Nick insisted. "Listen, everyone is lost, you called out a stream ban for yourself to protect Dream, of course people are gonna freak out and imagine things!"

George turned red at those words and fear started to gnaw at him. What if Clay hated his gesture ? He just wanted to protect him, because the world was a shit place and Dream- he couldn't let him live this. He was too- too perfect, in the way waterfalls are, strong and grumbling but oh so at the verge of destruction. He wanted to scoop his friend in his arms, hide his emerald eyes from the world, jewels so dear to his heart, from the fear that he was probably feeling right now. Dream didn't deserve any of it, and if he had to shield him like that, he was gonna do it, again and again, until there is no tomorrow anymore, and the sky hide them from view. 

"I don't- I care about him, Sap. I can't- I can't let him deal with it alone. I'm so fucking scared for him."

"I know. I'm scared too, and he doesn't answer. I- I'm thinking about driving to Florida."

"It's a twenty hours drive, Sappy, you can't do that right now, you will get yourself killed, sleeping behind the wheel-"

"I don't know- I'm way too worried to sleep. I could handle it."

George honestly considered it, even if he wanted to be the one to see Clay first- but a ring on his phone interrupted him and he jumped on his chair. 

"He's calling me." was all he said, before hanging up and accepting the incomming call. 


	2. His waterfall boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii !! 
> 
> Ugh so this chapter wasn't supposed to be finished this fast but I was quite surprised to see that my english isn't so bad apparently for a french and y'all want more, so here we go ! I'm working on my book right now so having a little fic to work on when I'm not inspired is really cool ! 
> 
> So yeah, basically just Dream and Georges call, but it's late at night and they are having feelings about... waterfalls, and don't look at me like that I don't really know what Im doing either tbh. I forgot to talk about it but this fic will probably be George's POV only, I read so many DnF fics where its Dream that I wanted a little change :) Oh yeah and I like the way I made George think he was made by unknown gods for Clay, so yeah expect a lot of that ahah
> 
> I would like to say thanks for the comments and kudos this is very nice, I just hope that y'all gonna like this second chapter as well ! 
> 
> Again, remember that it's not my first language so if you see mistakes, be kind and tell me, I will correct them ! :D Have fun ! :)
> 
> TW : mentions of self harm (only a line)

There is this faint moment of peace and quiet, just before a call - where the line isn't connected just yet, and you don't really know if the person you are trying to contact is really here, as your breath start to shudder and you stare in the empty space in front of you - George feels likes this right now, anticipation running through his veins like burning hot water. He waits anxiously for the littlest inhale from Dream's side - but its a chocked sob that finally break the silence, shaking him to his very own core. 

"Ge- George..." Dreams calls, and there is an urgency in his voice that the brunette never heard before, like he can solve his best friend's problems, as if he is the solution, the final answer of all of this nightmare. He is not though, but he will pretend he can be, because the sun has yet to caught him leaving Dream behind- he likes to think, in the cold and dark nights of november, that he was made to bring peace to the younger boy, and gods made him the ways that should please to Clay's eyes - but again, maybe he is just too far gone in his feelings, twisting at his guts like a powerful wave. 

"I know, Dream, I know, please, try to breath. It's going to be okay, you know that, right ? Me and Sappy are right by your side, how- how are you doing ?"

George is impressed by the fact that he was able to form a full sentence, and that it fled so easily from his mouth, because Dream's broken sobs churn at his stomach and he suddenly feels like crying too- but he can't, because the blond boy is asking for help, his help, and he can't be weak right now. 

"I didn't- I didn't meant to-"

"I know. I know it's a mistake." George answered with the softest voice he could find inside of him. "You weren't- you weren't ready for them to see you just yet, right ?"

"I only wanted to show a pic of Patches, but I misclicked, and it was too late, I couldn't-"

He shut his mouth abruptly, and the only thing George could hear for a whole minute was the noises of sadness from his friend, and it destroyed him. Dream was not supposed to be like this, all sadness and misery, when he could be so confident- but maybe, the brunette likes to hear him crumble completely in front of him, because he is the one who's picking up the broken pieces of this complicate puzzle to put it back all together with sweet words laced with worry, promises that sometimes sounded empty, and sugar coated love. 

"Why- why did you decide to stop streaming because of me ? You shouldn't have done this, they gonna send hate again and again and again just out of spite, to stop you from coming back to Twitch-"

"I don't fucking care at all." George said with a terrible sense of finality. "You think I care about all of them ? I love streaming, Dream, this is the best thing in the world, a whole ass job that I love so dearly-"

He stops for a moment, catches his breath. His skin is tickly again, droplets of sweat rolling down his chin- the coldness of his room disappeared in the folds of his hoodie, fought and lost against his burned flesh, and the sun is stuck inside it too, he forgot all about the outside because right now, the only thing he sees is his phone's screen, and Clay's name, shining in the dark. Who needs rays of sunshine when a name on a screen bring him solace ? It feels like being alive for the first time ever, diving into hot water from paradisiac islands, far away from their homes. 

George wants to see the smile of his friend as burning waterfalls surround him, and he can forget about tomorrow. He wants to buy tickets, send them both to Madagascar, Bahamas or who knows where waterfalls are. He wants the sunkissed skin of Clay for himself, and the pretty smile in the crook of his own neck. He wants, and he wants so much that the only thing left of him is a shuddering breath, a hotness that stick to him. He's screwed, he had known since years, but it doesn't stop him from wanting with a burning passion. 

It feels like falling, and he is not sure he can crawl back to the sun just yet as he says in a whispered confidence :

"I would quit stream if you asked me too- this ban doesn't even hurt me."

The sound of broken cries stops, and George knows that his words did something to Clay- something he can't even start to explain, and his own brain scream in a victory he does not understand. Time is stuck in a loop, twisted around his throat as if to strangle him, and the logical part of him thinks that maybe, just maybe, he did an horrible mistake, because this confession, whispered at the dawn of the world, sounds like abandon. 

"I- I don't want to feel guilty about it." Dream confessed finally- and really, George could understand that, but a smile still creeped on his lips as he answered, even more soft :

"You don't have to feel guilty. I feel wonder."

Drem's breath seems stuck in his throat, and George suddenly realise how dangerous this whole conversation is- he is as the verge of falling, spilling loving words that won't be easily accepted. He can't do that to his friend, not when his life is suddenly falling apart just because of a stupid picture.

"We're gonna get through this, okay ? I will make sure of it."

"I don't know what to do, right now."

"Right now ? Well, where are you ?"

There is silence. Then, a little sigh, and an admission, full of shame he can't hide : "I'm in my bathtub."

"What-" George's mind immediately goes for the worst, and the idea of sliced wrists almost make him curls on himself, and if his nose sniffs too loud, he can't really help it. Instead, he ask why is he here, and the answer, while sad, calms his raged mind. 

"I don't know. It feel- it feel safe, being inside."

George thinks about the picture who was leaked and he smiles a little. 

"Is it because of the water ?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Water is cold."

"You like being cold ?" George ask- because its a strange human trait, to like the cold, one that he does not understand. He relieves his mind in hot waters and pretty beaches, and Clay's words don't make sense to him. 

"No. I hate the cold. But I love the feeling it brings me when I goes back to the hot."

George understands, in a twisted sort of way- Dream has always being kind of weird, but it's not really an issue. He would not be him if his weirdness wasn't there, lurking in a cute way. 

The silence stretches between them, but its not awkward - it never was. 

"What am I supposed to do, now ?" Dream asked. 

"What do you want to do ? Is there something on your mind ? Help me get you out of it."

Dream is trying to think about ideas, anything to distract him, and George says :

"What about posting the picture back ? Now that everyone saw it, you should just... maybe, play along with it ?"

"No."

Dream's answer was cold, scared, and the brunette felt his heart bump in his ribcage. It was the most logical thing to do, but his best friend was terrified, and he wasn't going to force anything out of him. 

"I- I don't know what to say to you. I want to help you out, but I don't even know how."

"Can't you just talk ? Your voice is enough. It has always been enough."

George didn't know how he was supposed to take this, but he just shrugged and left his chair to fall in his bed. It was soft and big, but so cold that he shivered. The brunette wasn't one to like being alone, and it sometimes gnawed at his own sanity. He needed- he wanted to feel a body pressed against his in a warm embrace, disappear between strong arms, hide himself from the world, but the only thing he could feel right now were the cold sheets, and he had to do with it. 

"Alright, talk. Yes, I can do that. I was thinking about all of this... hell that just happened. Where did that picture of you came from ? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all. It's from a vacation with my family, I think it was a year ago or so ? But one of my sisters just found it in her phone yesterday and send it to me, so that's why it was in my latest photos, and that I accidentally uploaded it."

"It makes sense. Where was the vacation ?"

"In Guyana. I couldn't speak a damn word of french, but it was amazing. I would have loved for you to see the waterfalls."

"Why ?"

There was always something strange in Dream that George couldn't explain - as if they both lied through their teeth, sharing half sentences, and the younger's confession sounded like something the brunette couldn't even dare to hope. 

"They are so loud- You listen to them and suddenly, everything that has ever been said to you doesn't exist anymore. It's drowned in the water's sounds, as if it was just a... a feverish dream. Do you get me ?!"

Clay sounded a little frustrated at those words, as if he expected George to not understand his words, but somehow, the older boy got it perfectly. 

"Water is eating at the hate you once felt, the one they throw at you in those damn tweets, without a second thought. You feel safe. That's why you love it so much, and because you ran to hide in the bathtub."

There is a silence, on the other side of the call, and Georges is wondering if he didn't say something stupid. He shouldn't be so sure about his friend's feelings and views, as if he owned them, because he could mess things up so easily that one day, it was gonna happen. But no, Dream's inhales sharply, and his voice isn't so strong anymore when he whisper to him, the phone way too close to his mouth :

"Waterfalls remind me of you."

"What ?" George feels the beginning of a blush creeping to his face, but he can't help it, as Clay's compares him to one of the things he adores so dearly. 

"Yeah. They are so loud, but it is a protective sound. They are so possessive of their own grounds, where the water runs freely, and they are so strong that the dirt shake, all around it. You are as strong as waterfalls, because even when shit happens, you don't falter, you are just standing here and giving me your hand to catch, and then, I can't help but wonder."

"Wonder what...?" George's voice is nothing more than a husky whisper at this point, and he feels too much things at once, and it's like suffocating, but he can't stop, he can't distance himself from the blonde boy's words. They feel like a sweet venom, and he take it happily in his veins. 

"When will be the day when you don't give me your hand anymore- when you will leave me to drown, because you're tired of saving me. I love water, George, because you save me from it."

"I- I won't leave you to drown. I would never, I- fuck, Clay, you are my best friend, none of them will be able to hurt you, I will make sure of it. Okay ?"

"Will you promise me ?" 

George catches his breath because right now, Clay's voice sounds so shy, so hesitant, small and hopeful, that he can't say no. He feels like he's getting one of the most important pieces of his friend's heart, and he won't drop it. His waterfall boy is cherished, because he is the best at it, and people could only hope to take his place. He was _his_ to protect. 

"I promise."


End file.
